


A not so apple pie life!

by LauraElizaStilinskiHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraElizaStilinskiHale/pseuds/LauraElizaStilinskiHale
Summary: Nobody ever said marriages were easy, and so did Jackson and Stiles.High school sweethearts, with children, a big pack and family to handle, and their continuous fights that denotes their impossible attitude and stubbornness that make it all harder to deal with everything.Will they find a solution and work on their issues or will divorce?





	A not so apple pie life!

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoy this work, I did by writing it. 
> 
> I will try to update every week and of course, I accept any kind of criticism and comments.  
> The more you tell me, the more I can get better.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the temperature warm and dry, so pleasant that made you wanted to stay on bed, sleeping peacefully. Everything was perfect if not the sudden shout that echoed in the house, his hand already patting the other side of the bed, realising that his husband was not there with them.

 

Not even two minutes passed by that revelation, that the door of the bedroom was opened and a loud voice thundered in it " You know? I am totally going to kill your son, if you are not going to put some sense into his stupid head!".

There he was, standing beautifully in the middle of the room, with his loose robe wrapped around that delicious body, he had been biting since junior year. 

 

Stiles.

 

"May I ask why he is my son, when you are mad or.." 

Those beautiful brown eyes, widened and filled with more rage and fury, that scared him to death that had to make him stop talking and reconsider his words " Uhm...good morning baby?".

Jackson's voice managed to sound even,though he was very sleepy and now very frightened by his mate.

Rolling his eyes, the mage huffed annoyed, busy to change himself while mumbling angrily “If that little shit thinks, he can play me like one of his friends, he has another thing coming!” he kept saying, grunting and moaning, his hands moving frustratedly.

“What happened now?” Jackson asked sitting up on the bed, stretching his back and arms, his eyes never leaving his husband’s half naked body. 

“What happened?” the human turned, hands fisted on his sides “ What happened is that your son, Tristan, has not gone to school for two weeks now, and I just got the call from the principal.”

“Wait my cousin? Why don’t you call her Laura, instead of principal” the alpha asked, wrinkling his nose, scratching his beard.

“That.is.not.the point.” Stiles hissed, glaring at his own husband, while finishing to dress up. Raising his hand in defeat, the wolf groaned “ Ok, ok, Jesus. Don’t be mad at me ok? And why are you dressing, it’s Sunday, you should be naked with me on bed.”

The blond man, reached for his husband, hands gripping at his hips as he pulled him closer “No, I don’t have time for this!” the human exclaimed, trying to set himself free from his grip “I have to deal with that punk!”.

“And you are going to help me” he stated, as he got up and fixed his clothes, before tapping his foot, arms crossed staring down at the other. Arching his brow, the brown eyed male leaned his head to right “ So? Are you getting up or what?”  
The man groaned, throwing the sheet to the empty side before landing his legs down, letting out a long suffering “Why now? Why on Sunday morning?” he grunted, feeling the heat of his mate’s gaze on his back. “Ok, ok, I’ll do it, for fuck’s sake” he cussed, getting up, trying to fix his punishing boner into his boxer as he put on a pair of pants.  
“This time I’ll handle it” the alpha stated, looking deadly serious at his mate “ And I don’t want any crap from you, you have been to kind with him. Now it’s my time to settle it down like only any alpha can do”.

He realised, that he should have been silent, as soon as those words left his mouth “Shit” he mumbled, looking terrified to Stiles, who was staring at him, no emotions shown on his face as he hummed. 

“Ok, so basically what you are saying is that, as I human, I cannot be a suitable parent to my children, that I have carried and given birth to, even though I am a freaking male, who does not possess a vagina and that I had to endure pain of enormous quantity, just to satisfy yours and your wolf’s ego and even your father’s, to make sure you had a lineage to pass your powers on!”.

His tone increased within words, until he was yelling, face getting red and blue, his forehead now forged with small veins.  
Once he stopped talking, panting and trying to catch his breath, he gave one last look to the man and turned, leaving the room, with an huff.

“Jesus Christ.” Jackson whispered, holding his temples. “ I fucked up big” he exclaimed, as he moved, leaving the room to reach for his mate “ Stiles, babe, come on babe you know that is not what I meant..” 

He stopped when he met, a short blonde girl, with big doe brown eyes, and an evil smirk on her face “Morning papa, it seems you are going to sleep on the couch tonight!”. Jesus. She was 4 years old and she already knew how to play with people’s emotions.That was Stiles DNA, for sure.

“Clarissa, how many times do I have to tell you that you cannot listen to other people’s conversations?” he growled softly, trying to look down at his own daughter with his alpha pose, meaning, hands on his side and chest puffed out.

The little girl rolled his eyes, moaning “ But I was bored and Kyle didn’t want me to play with him. You know I get bored papa” she pouted looking up with those big eyes, so bright and brown, just like her father’s, she knew he was very weak for.

Sighing he picked her up, kissing her cheek soundly before murmuring “ Let’s go find daddy ok? And then I’ll let you punch your brother”.

Both father and daughter giggled together, as they walked into the living room/kitchen, where Stiles was cooking breakfast while shouting at their oldest child.

“How can you be so stupid to think that we were never going to find out? Uh? Your principal is your father’s cousin. Of course, she was going to tell us eventually!”

The man kept shouting, not even acknowledging both his husband and daughter, focused on scolding his first child, whom was looking rather annoyed to be caught than sorry. “Look dad, I had stuff to do and all my friends skipped school. I was the only one getting in!” he tried to explain, looking smug and cool, attitude soon gone as soon as he saw his father stepping in the room.

Putting Clarissa down, who flew to Stiles to give him her morning hug, the alpha reached for his spot at the table, eyes never leaving his son’s.

“Good Morning Tristan, it seems you and I have to talk” he stated, voice calm and soft, almost resembling his father. Boy,how sorry he was for being such an asshole when he was a teenager.

“Look pops it’s not a big a deal, I mean, I will make it up and I will keep..” the boy’s voice softened down as the man glared at him, squirming in his seat, his wolf feeling antsy and uncomfortable, his alpha staring down at him.

Nodding satisfied, Jackson took the paper that was passed by his daughter, who he smiled at before opening it, before the girl sat down the table as well.

“ For the love of god, where is Kyle now?” the human, groaned, stepping just outside the living room, standing on the door step before he shouted “ Kyle Andrew Stilinski Hale, you better get down here and have breakfast with your family, or you will be very sorry if you make me come upstairs!”

He finished with a grunt, rolling his eyes, as he sat down the table, on the opposite of his husband glaring at him “ Your children. They all are like you” he stated.

“Stiles” Jackson hissed, showing all his alphaness, through his voice and movements. “ Don’t Stiles me, ok? I am not going to follow the wolves rules, alpha of my ass.” replied back the furious human.

“Oh swear jar, daddy” Clarissa chimed, snickering as she was witnessing the entire scene, unfolding in front of her eyes.

“Not now Clarissa” Stiles warned her, turning his glare to his husband “ Would you call your son, please?” he asked, more demanding than asking, but still he wanted to give him the semblance of power to Jackson, especially in front of their own children.

The man, huffed looking at his mate, threatening, with the use of his eyes, as he had enough of the attitude, always getting the blame for stuff he didn’t even cause, and opened his mouth to call his middle child, but the latter appeared in the room.

The alpha was always taken aback, anytime he would look at Kyle, for the strong resemblance he had to Stiles, and sometimes that would lead him to be softer with the child than with the other children.He was damn proud of his children, they all have taken Stiles’ eyes and looks, and only Tristan had inherited his hair color and sharp jawline, but he wouldn’t have them any other way. They were beautiful, smart, too smart for their own good and …they were his.

His thoughts were interrupted by husband’s scolding tone, gaining back his pose as he stared down at Kyle.“Would you explain me why you have had us waiting on you for breakfast, young man?” he asked soon after, beating Stiles to do it. “ I am sorry, but I was revising my school project, and you know Pops, I have to take all straight A, so I can be the one going to Boston for the spelling contest” he excitedly explained, while sitting and devouring his meal.

“Nerd..” the oldest of the children whispered, snorting and shaking his head amused as he kept eating, whose Jackson sent a warn with a soft growl.

“You, after school you’ll come back home. No game, no friends, no free time. You’ll help me at the firm!” The alpha stated staring at his own son, whom had let out an outraged gasp.

“ Like hell I will!” the boy exclaimed, which prompted a giggle from Clarissa who whispered “Swear jar!”.  
Soon her grin disappeared as soon as Jackson turned his head to her, arching his brow and looking menacing “ You better watch your mouth and your tone young man”, the man grunted, nodding at his daughter, giving her a silent threat.

“Kyle, Clarissa, grab your plates and go have breakfast on the couch. Your father and I need to talk with your brother.” Stiles The kids listened to their father, promptly leaving the room, before giving one last glance to their bother, worried about him.

Jackson cleared his throat, crossing his arms as he spoke “ Young man, you are going to stop going to baseball practice” which he was interrupted by the outrageous yell launched by son “ What? No dad, that’s not fair!”.

The man growled shining his crimson red eyes at his own child, which prompted a sense of protection from Stiles, whom got up from his chair, pushing it backward with a thud, making it fall to the ground, as he put himself between his son and his husband.

“You better put those eyes away from my son” He gritted his teeth, stone cold face, looking down his alpha.

“Stiles, I have told you many times, not to undermine my authority in front of our son!” Jackson growled, face still morphed into his alpha form. The latter got up from his chair, standing and showing his superiority, having a little few more inches over his mate.

“And we have discussed so many times, that you were never going to use your power on our children “ replied the human, holding himself up against his husband. 

“ What do you want me to do? Uh? We exactly tried your way but it didn't work” the wolf stated, staring at his own husband, mad and upset, feeling so hard to control his impulses, wanting so bad to claim his mate again to prove his position in their family.

“This is not helping” Stiles hissed “ We’re supposed to be a team” he continued before he turned around his son “ You go to your room. Don’t you dare to snuck out or I swear to god, I am going to put wolfsbanes around the house”.

The boy sighed annoyed and left without saying any other words, giving one last glance to his alpha, filled with hatred and disgust.

“Have you seen the way he looked at me? He should respect me!” the man thundered at his own mate, who waited patiently until the latter was done with his rant before he spoke “ Did you actually forget the way you were, when you were his age? Should I remind you the many times your mother and I had to stop your father from killing you?”

Jackson crossed his arms, feeling a little bit defensive, knowing that Stiles was going to have a point in that, making him realise that he was wrong and, as always, the human was right.

“Still he should respect me. I am not like my father, and you know it Stiles” the wolf pointed a finger to him “ I am trying to be better, and I would like to have you on my side, because the way you talk to me, in front of the kids, is demeaning, and ruins my authority”.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, before he snorted, shaking his head “ You will never change, won’t you?” his nostrils flared as he continued to say “ That is it. We need therapy. Or I’ll move out with the kids. Either we go to that pack therapist Lydia found for us…or we are over and you can be here alone, acting and continuing with stupid alpha status charades you got going. It’s been twenty years since I met you. And you were not like this. Not like him…Not like a copy of Peter Hale.”

Those words stung worse than a wasp’s sting, as he realised what the human was trying to say, and as he saw his husband leaving, he slowly acknowledged the reasons why both his mate and his cubs were sometimes afraid of him, he has turned into one of them. One of those old fashioned alpha.


End file.
